


Не моя вина

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Не моя вина

– Папа, – говорит Мана, – папочка...  
Лица его Нэа не видно, но в голосе Маны слышны слёзы – он прекрасный актёр, талант от Бога. Зато Нэа видно лицо Тысячелетнего Графа, оно идёт буграми и волнами, будто кто-то тянет во все стороны тугое тесто для лепёшек. Мама когда-то пекла такие.  
Вообще-то это я обещал защищать тебя, хочется сказать Нэа, но вслух получается только хрип. Жёлтый бок Тимкампи нарастает над ним, кренится, накрывает огромной тенью – а потом Тим хватает его и заглатывает внутрь, и Нэа успевает подумать: вот зря мы сделали ему зубы. Потом Нэа трясёт в темноте, а ещё потом – время растягивается, как тесто, хоть это он сейчас в силах сделать – на него валится Мана. Нэа раньше и не думал, что он такой тяжёлый – или это такой тяжёлый у него меч.

Когда Тимкампи приоткрывает рот, сквозь его зубы свищут ветер и свет, а среди сотни аккуратных сигилов на стенке Нэа различает надпись злыми пляшущими буквами: «Ненавижу вашу непредсказуемую семейку!»  
Мана хмыкает из полутьмы, нашаривает его руку, говорит:  
– Это самая трогательная любовная записка из всех, что я видел. А я их видел немало.  
У Нэа всё ещё нет голоса, а так он бы ответил: вообще-то все всегда сами хотят помочь. И ещё: мы уже не в театре, Мана, привыкай к бродячему цирку. И потом: не моя вина, я никого не втягивал в это дело.  
Кроме разве что тебя, – но этого Нэа говорить бы не стал. Ещё вопрос, кто кого втянул, да, братец?  
– Тим знает, куда лететь? – спрашивает Мана, легко сжимая его ладонь. Нэа кивает.  
Тим знает – демоны и големы знают всегда.  
Нэа им немножко завидует.


End file.
